toji_no_mikofandomcom-20200214-history
Toji no Miko (anime series)
, known as Sword User Shrine Maiden is an original television anime series produced by Genco and animated by Studio Gokumi. The anime is directed by Kōdai Kakimoto, features series composition by Tatsuya Takahashi, and character designs by Yoshinori Shizuma. Studio Gokumi Reveals Toji no Miko Original Anime Project (ANN) Plot Since ancient times, shrine maidens, through their Okatana, cleanse grotesque beings called Aradama who threaten the human world. These girls, wearing their swords and uniforms as their main attire, are called Toji. Officially, they perform police duties under the Special Ritual Riot Squad. They are formally authorized to own okatana as public officials, and they are also female students who study in one of five middle-and-high integrated training schools throughout Japan. Despite spending a normal school life, these girls, upon the call of professional duty, wield their swords, manifest paranormal powers and fight to protect humanity. This spring, Toji who were chosen as the very best in the five schools in throughout Japan are assembled in an established tournament that faces off techniques against each other. As the event approaches, among the various Toji who toil themselves in training, there is one remarkably strong spirit that would stand out, one girl whose techniques would shine. At whom does she, who poises her okatana, face the point of her sword?Original Anime 'Toji no Miko' Announced (MAL) Characters Main Characters * Kanami Etou * Hiyori Juujou * Mai Yanase * Sayaka Itomi * Kaoru Mashiko * Ellen Kohagura Origami Family * Yukari Origami * Maki Shidou * Suzuka Konohana * Yomi Satsuki * Yume Tsubakuro Development Initial drafts for the Toji no Miko concept were created by Takao Aoki, producer from Studio Gokumi. After the last episode of Kiniro Mosaic aired, Aoki was asked for an original concept. During this time, Aoki, who had been interested about Japanese swords and the Japanese word 刀自 (toji, an honorary term for an elderly lady), created a story with the idea of impurities left from the production of Japanese swords and the "hidden history of a strange power that connects women with the sword" as basis. Toji no Miko would become the sixth original anime project handled by Aoki.Ikegaya, T. (2018). Interview With Katana Maidens: Toji No Miko Producer Takao Aoki. Retrieved January 14, 2020, from https://manga.tokyo/interview/interview-with-katana-maidens-toji-no-miko-producer-takao-aoki/. Toji no Miko used actual kenjutsu during its fight scenes, an idea suggested by Tatsuya Takahashi, who was in charge of the series composition and screenplay of the anime series. In the anime, combat was depicted in 2D and 3D, with Tomohiro Kamiya handling the 2D aspects of combat. Additionally, manuals for each fighting style were made, detailing actions performed during combat, like the kamae (stances), zanshin (state of awareness) and the practice of chiburi. Each character was also given an appropriate swordsmanship style based on their personality. Aside from the kenjutsu aspect, the concept of Utsushi was introduced by Takahashi to allow fierce fights without any deaths involved. The anime series was initially planned for 12 episodes. However, they were offered to continue the story to 24 episodes by the time they were about to finish the story. Although initially hesitant, the production team eventually used the extended run to expand the setting and depict the cast in depth. Episodes The series is composed of two major story arcs: , which covered Episodes 1 to 12, and , which covered Episodes 13 to 24. A recap episode, Episode 12.5, aired on March 30 to provide a summary for the Quickening Arc. Staff *'Director:' Kōdai Kakimoto *'Series Composition:' Tatsuya Takahashi *'Music:' Yukari Hashimoto *'Original Character Design:' Yoshinori Shizuma *'Anime Character Design:' Yuuko Yahiro *'Art Director:' Masaru Sato *'Chief Animation Director:' Kenji Ota, Yuuko Yahiro *'Sound Director:' Satoki Iida *'Director of Photography:' Yoshihiro Sekiya *'Art Setting:' Mamio Ogawa *'Color Design:' Miho Tanaka *'Animation Production:' Studio Gokumi Music The sound director of the Toji no Miko anime series was Satoki Iida, and the soundtrack used by the anime series was composed by Yukari Hashimoto. The soundtrack was later compiled into the two-volume Toji no Miko Original Soundtrack: Oto-tsuzuri. The anime series had two opening theme songs. The first opening theme song was "Save you Save me", written and composed by Takuya Ohata, followed by "Shinkakei Colors", which was written, composed, arranged by yashikin. The two closing theme songs were "Kokoro no Memoria", written and composed by Motokiyo, and "Mirai Epilogue", which was written, composed and arranged by Motokiyo. Both opening and closing theme songs were performed by Kaede Hondo, Saori Oonishi, Azumi Waki, Hina Kino, Risae Matsuda and Eri Suzuki, voice actresses for Kanami Etou, Hiyori Juujou, Mai Yanase, Sayaka Itomi, Kaoru Mashiko and Ellen Kohagura respectively. "Chinkon no Nocturne" was an insert song used on Episode 21. It was written and composed by Hige Driver, arranged by Ayato Shinozaki, and performed by Kaede Hondo. Gallery Teaser visual.jpg|The first visual for the Toji no Miko (Sword User Shrine Maiden) anime series. Wiki-wordmark.png|The logo used in the television anime series, as well the Wikia's wordmark. Trailers External Links * Official site (in Japanese) * Toji no Miko on Anime News Network References Category:Media Category:Anime